DisConnect
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: Chika,Lucy,Devi,Vivian,Jenny, dan Gaby.. membentuk 1 kelompok band gaje bin ajaib, yang bernama DC, bagaimanakah kegiatan mereka yang ternyata para member DC itu rada autis?


The GazettE and LM.C fanfiction, so many OCs XD

genre: friendship,romance,family

warn: gaje and typo, beserta garing -

disclaimer: saya bukan yang punya gazet ama LM.C kecuali OC nya, lagu juga bukan punya saya XD

" Baiklah! Selamat datang semua! Di konser tunggal DisConnect yang bertajuk! Cacth! Dream! Mari kita wawancarai para personil band vikei kebnggaan kita ini! Kita persembahkan! DisConnect!" seru seorang penyiar yang memanggil sang pemilik konser dan masuklah 6orang wanita-wanita cantik dengan gaya gothic dan punk yang kental.

"Baik… umm.. kaliln semua mengatakan ini konser terakhir kalian, tapi kali ini saya ingin bertanya.. bagaimana awal kalian?" Tanya si presenter tersebut.

"Well, everything was began with…."

"Sensei! Aku mau buat klub musik!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang bertubuh mungil, rambut bagian belakangnya pendek di atas bahu, tapi cambangnya sangat panjang hingga melewati lutut, berponi panjang.

"Apa? Memang kau sudah kumpulkan anggota?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu tua, Narukami Yu Sensei, guru bahasa Inggris SMA Teito, SMA yang terkenal akan klub-klub ekstra kulikuler mereka, tapi di antara club-club hebat itu cuma satu yang tidak pernah menonjol dan bahkan tidak pernah dibuat club musik atau club band.

"Kau ini….. sudah tahu sekolah kita tidak ada club musik."

" Makanya di buat!" potong gadis tersebut dengan mantap.

"Kau ini.. dari awal masuk memang susah dihadapi.. ya sudah! Kau kumpulkan anggotanya! Lalu isi formulir ini!" perintah Narukami Sensei sambil memberikan sebuah formulir.

"Siap laksanakan! Sir Vortex!" kata gadis itu sambil hormat, lalu pergi sebelum Narukami Sensei berkata sesuatu.

"Sir Vortex? Apaan itu?" Tanya Narukami Sensei bingung.

"Yak! Anggotanya si pangeran gak jelas yang mirip setan Devi, penggebuk galak si Vivian, si pintar Lucy, si cerewet Gaby, dan si baik Jennifer, lalu aku!" gadis itu komat kamit sendiri saat mengisi formulir club yang diberikan oleh Narukami Sensei.

"Heii…. Sedang apa kau?" Tanya seorang gadis kurus, tinggi putih berambut coklat pendek dan mata yang lebar.

"Bikin formulir pendaftaran," jawab gadis tersebut.

"Formulir apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dan ia melihat kertas yang sedang ditulis olehcewek itu, setelah membacanya sedikit, ia langsung menyambar kertas itu dan meremas jus yang sedang diminumnya hingga airnya muncrat dimana-mana.

"Apa ini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan muka yang menyeramkan.

"Formulir pembentukan club!" kata gadis itu dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Kenapa kau memasukkan namaku dengan seenak-enaknya-woiii! Tunggu!" teriak gadis itu setelah gadis yang satu lagi menyambar formulir itu dan lari keluar kelas.

"Kenapa, Dev?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bertubuh langsing serta muka yang cantik.

"Anak itu memasukkan nama kita ke dalam club bandnya!" jawab gadis yang berambut coklat.

"APA! CHIKAAAAA! Get back here!" teriak gadis yang berambut hitam, tetapi sia-sia, karena orang yang dipanggilnya sudah pergi.

"Pak Narukambingggggg!" teriak gadis tadi saat masuk ruang guru.

"Pake bahasa Jepang! Jangan pake bahasamu! Tidak mengerti aku!" omel Narukami Sensei.

"Sorry…. I already fill the form." Kata gadis tersebut sambil menyerahkan formulir yang diisinya tadi.

"Nama band : DisConnect. Kenapa?" Tanya Narukami Sensei.

"karena isinya orang gila semua, nah.. selain itu… seperti internet.. walaupun kadang DC atau DisConnect.. tapi aku ingin kami bisa kembali bersama lagi dan merasakan hal yang sama lagi di masa depan nanti." Kata gadis itu dan sepertinya Narukami Sensei sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum dan kembali ke mejanya dan menandatangani formulir.

"Aku akan lapor ke kepala sekolah, istirahat siang besok akan aku beri tahu hasilnya." Kata Narukami Sensei dan muka gadis itu langsung terlihat senang, ia menunduk sedikit sambil mengucapkan terimakasih lalu keluar sambil setengah berlari.

Brakkkkk! Terdengar suara meja di hentakkan dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya memasukkan nama kami?" Tanya gadis yang berpenampilan dewasa, berambut keriting panjang dan berkulit putih langsat.

"Wahhh….. Lucy….. Sanpai ke sini…" kata gadis itu.

Sekarang semua murid sudah pulang di kelasnya ada gadis berambut coklat panjang yang cantik, gadis yang kurus tadi, dan yang berambut hitam panjang juga ada, serta gadis bermata galak yang dengan rambut pendek, ia mengikat rambutnya jadi ikat dua yang sedang duduk di atas meja.

"Jawab pertanyaan kami!" Perintah si gadis berambut panjang

"Ma… Matteyoooo… sabar…. Sabar…." Kata gadis tersebut.

"Gimana bisa sabar, bloon! Gimana kalau kepala sekolah sampai menyetujuinya?" bentak si cewek rambut pendek sambil banting-banting meja.

"Kan bagusss…." kata gadis yang sedang duduk dengan mata yang berbinar, dan yang mengitari dia makin terlihat marah.

"Sudahlah… Itu keinginan dia.. lagi pula, kapann lagi kalau kita mau buat band? Setelah lulus nanti, kita akan melewati jalan masing-masing." Kata cewek bermata galak tersebut.

"Wahh! Vi! Darimana kau bisa berkata sekeren itu! kesambet Setan! Atau salah satu dari 7 keajaiban SMA Teito!" kata gadis yang sedang duduk itu dengan muka terkejut.

"Berisik! Masih mending kau ku bela!" teriak orang yang di panggil Vi tadi.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita setujuin saja. Kita sudah lama berlatih." Kata perempuan yang berambut coklat panjang.

"Jenny…." Kata cewek tersebut dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"kalau misalnya ada yang melirik kita kemungkinan besar bisa ketemu Maya." Kata gadis tersebut dan gadis yang berambut pendek tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Baik! Aku dukung!" seru si gadis berambut pendek ."bahkan ketemu TaeYang kalau bisa debut korea" sambungnya dan gadis yang bermata galak lansung berdiri di belakangnya.

"I'm in!"

"Kalau beruntung, YeeSung akan ketemu." Sambungnya lagi dan perempuan berambut hitam panjang ikut bagian.

"Count me in!"

"Apaan nih? 5 lawan 1." Gumam si gadis berambut keriting.

"Baik aku nyerah." Sambungnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yess! Thank you!" kata gadis itu dengan muka yang makin berbinar.

-Esoknya-

"Apa ini? Gudang?" Tanya gadis yang bermata seram itu.

"Kemarin saat aku menyerahkan formulir ke kepala sekolah, ia sangat senang dan langsung menyuruh orang membersihkan ruang club yang tidak dipakai ini, bahkan dijadikan kedap suara dan semua perabotan lengkap di buat oleh beliau." Kata Narukami Sensei.

"Kok gitu?" Tanya gadis berambut pendek.

"Karena gak gini.. nah aku absen saja yaa.. Chika"

"Hadir.." kata gadis becambang panjang.

"Devi?"

"ya.." jawab gadis yang berambut coklat pendek

"Lucy?"

"Ya" kata gadis berambut keriting.

"Vivian?"

"Mati, pak." Kata Chika dan gadis ikat 2 itu langsung mukul kepalanya.

"Hadir, pak." Sambungnya.

"Jennifer?"

"Hadir Sensei." Kata si cewek cantik berambut coklat.

"Gaby?"

"Hadir." Kata si cewek berambut panjang.

"Sensei, kok di absen?" Tanya Chika bingung.

"Aku cuma mau ngetest, anggota yang kau kumpulkan itu cuma numpang nama atau tidak." Jawab Narukami Sensei.

"Yak. Nah.. ayok masuk.." katanya sambil membuka pintu ruang club, saat mereka masuk, mereka melihat satu set alat band lengkap degan amplifer, speaker, mixer, dsb, satu set meja, 6kursi,sebuah computer, lemari yang masih kosong, dan ruangannya agak gelap dari biasanya.

"Hebaaaaaaaat…." Kata Lucy yang melihat seluruh isi ruangan.

"Coba kalian test dulu alat-alatnya." Kata Narukami Sensei dan semua langsung mengambil posisi. Lucy memegang bassnya sambil memetiknya sedikit. Devi dan Gaby mengambil gitar mereka dan menyetelnya memegang stick Drumnya, dan Jennifer mulai menyetel keyboardnya, lalu Chika mengetest mic nya.

"One, two, one two, three!"

Dan semuanya mulai memainkan perannya masing-masing.

"_Chi ca teksu no nami yume gua nomurateku_

_Kuri kaeshi ni hibi ni tsukare hate terru_

_Mata kyou ano ohaji kutsu da onoyi michi wo yuku_

_Sosa sae to bru kiga shita ano koro_

_Fusn nantu moda hitotsu mo nakatra_

_Kokoro kara waraeta no wa itsu ga sdigo nano_"

Tiba-tiba Narukami Sensei merasakan sesuatu saat melihat mereka semua bermain, semuanya kelihatan sangat senang dan menikmati permainan mereka, ditambah lagi mereka terlihat sangat menyilaukan.

"_Dareka no sei janai koto nara_

_Bokura wa mou wakatterru kara_

_Kawaru yuuki wu_

_Hikari kagayaku tame ni bokura_

_Kono toki wo ima norikoeta lkuo_

_Negau chikara de kanaertereru_

_Naite mo ii mata ushita waraeru hara_

_Nemuronai yoru ni miterta ergano_

_Hiroru wo jibun ni kasanete naiteta_

_Itsu kara kahitorikisi ga gouzu ni natketa_

_Tsugi no shuu matsu made nari kireru kara_

_Oto nani natte kizuita no wa_

_Oto nani nantu hare nai kuko_

_Yumuwa brenai_

_Suboshi too mawari shitebo ku re_

_Tsu yoku yasashiku ima ikiteikou_

_Hazu kashii koto nantu naisa_

_Tsumazurte korondatte tachiagareru_

_Mu ne ni tsuma komi sugite_

_Jibun otkomisugite_

_Kuruskii hibi mo muda nanka ni wa_

_Shinai hi ga kurukara_

_Hikari kagayaku tame ni bokura_

_Kono toki wo imu nori koete lkou_

_Negau chi kara de kanaerateru_

_Naite mo ii muto ashika waraiiru nara_

_Sukoshi too mawari shite bo ku ra_

_Tsuyoku yasashiko ima ikate lkuo_

_Hazukashri koto nanke naisa_

_Tsumazurku korondatte tachiagareru_"

Dan lagu pun berakhir.

-prok.. prok.. prok- terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari Narukami Sensei. "Hebat!" kata Narukami Sensei memuji mereka.

"Tentu saja!" seru Chika dengan gaya sombong.

"Tapi..." kata Narukami Sensei.

"Kata kepala sekolah, saya yang harus menjadi guru Pembina kalian." Sambungnya.

"Yaudah.. Jadi aja.. Kenapa?" Tanya Chika bingung.

"Kalian harus "MEMBAWA" ku." Kata Narukami Sensei.

"Baik!" Sahut Chika dengan mantap.

"Tunggu! Kau tau apa maksudnya?" Tanya Devi.

"Ikuti saja aku. Filth in the beauty! Satu dua!" seru Chika dan semua kembali konsentrasi kembali.

Lalu Lucy, Jenny, Devi, Gaby, dan Vivian mendekatkan mulutnya ke mic dan Chika mengambil gitar akustik yang ada di dekatnya.

"_The reverse side of beauty_

_It dyed by beloved filth_

_Sexual disgrace_

_The reverse side of beauty_

_It dyed by beloved filth_"

Lalu semuanya bermain dengan gaya rock, drum yang menggebu, gitar yang gila, dan bass yang berat, tiba-tiba saja Narukami merasa berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap yang ada hanyalah Chika dan yang lain, yang sedang bermain.

"_Genwaku no umi shizunda hotaru_

_Hitei wa yokkiyujou no uso_

_Mujun de somaru taion_

_Risei wo kaburu aibu ni_

_Odori tokekomu shun wa fui ni_

_Kagarawashiku…_

_My mind which falls_

_Your seed and my seed never mixes_

_The connection of this blood is eternal_

_You cannot finish suppressing the desire_

_To true daughter…_

_Sexual disgrace_

_Toiki fusagu myakuutsu "ue" wa_

_Wakari aenu guren wo motomu_

_Closet mind is distorted instability_

_Please release me before breaking_

_How long.. How long.. How long.._

_In humiliation_

_The countless fatal scar was born_"

Lalu Narukami merasa sesuatu lewat saat Devi dan Gavy memainkan melody, dibelakangnya banyak sekali bayangan yang lewat, yang memusingkannya sedangkan murid-muridnya bermain dengan serius, mereka memutar-mutar kepala mereka dengan cepat dan serentak.

"_SEXUAL DISGRACE!_

_Prohibited but.._

_Reckless driving cucumber_

_The kin' collapses_

_Near relatives on death_

_The smell of a cigarette smell breath and shit_

_Moment that bitter white jam is mixed_

_Inside of a brain caused an error_

_And goes mad by the sweet bug_

_Your seed and my seed never mixes_

_The connection of this blood is eternal_

_You cannot finish suppressing the desire_

_To true daughter_

_Sexual disgrace_

_Kubi wo hawasu shitasaki to te_

_Nozomu hyoujou guren ni somaru_

_Closet mind is distorted instability_

_Please release me before breaking_

_How long.. How long.. How long.._

_In humiliation_

_The countless fatal scar was born_

_Closet mind is distorted instability_

_Please release me before breaking_

_So long.. So long.. So long.._

_In humiliation_

_The final art is your dead face_

_Dad with fell to the trap_

_Don't let him get hold of the grip_"

Dan lagu pun berakhir dan Narukami ngos-ngosan begitu lagu itu selesai.

"ap-apa-apaan itu tadi!" Tanya Narukami tidak percaya.

"Tapi kau bilang, kami harus membawamu." Kata chika.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Vivian bingung.

"Membawanya ke dalam lagu kita tentu saja. Band atau penyanyi yang hebat bisa membawa penonton ke dalam lagu mereka. Aku pernah mengalaminya sekali." Jawab Chika.

"Maksudmu seperti saat sang penyanyi atau band bernyanyi, si penonton di bawa ke suatu tempat gitu?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

"Benar. Aku pernah waktu melihat konser Utada Hikaru, aku merasa melihat dia sedang bernyanyi di ruang putih yang cantik. Rasanya menakjubkan!" kata Chika dengan semangat.

"Sulit dipercaya." Kata Jenny.

"Believe it or not, Pak Narukambing merasakannya tadi," Kata Chika

"Benar, Sensei?" Tanya Devi.

"Benar.. yang itu tadi gila sekali." Kata Narukami.

"Kemampuan kalian sudah hebat, tinggal makin ditempah agar menjadi semakin hebat. Baik, aku akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian." Jelas Narukami dan semuanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, kami bisa ikut festival club nanti?" Tanya Chika.

"Benar!" kata Narukami.

"Festival? Festival apa?" Tanya Devi.

"Festival club Teito, semua club boleh berpartisipasi."

"Baju serahkan ke aku." Kata Jennifer.

"Pemilihan lagu serahkan padaku." Kata Chika dengan PeDe.

"Pendaftaran aku serahkan ke Vivian" Kata Lucy.

"Loh? Kok aku?" Tanya Vivian bingung.

"Kau itu sekretaris osis, jadi pasti lebih mudah." Sambung Lucy.

"Jadi semua setuju ya?" Tanya Narukami Sensei.

"Tentu saja! Soal latihan aku serahkan kepada Sensei!" Seru Devi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Narukami.

"Oke!" kata Narukami Sensei dengan mantap disertai senyuman iblis yang misterius.

-To be continued-


End file.
